Sharing
by thoughtless dreamer
Summary: The result of an undecisive Ren between two very interested Asakura twins. Rated for yaoi and, yep, lemoney threesome. Oneshot dedicated to AmePiper.


Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King, but I own my laptop **Strokes computer** Da precious…heh, heh, heh…

Jessie: I had to re-write this entire fic, as well as the other fics that got requested that were deleted!

Joh: Aw, my poor baby **Huggles**

Jessie: **Cuddles** But that's okay, cuz writing this couple is always pretty entertaining!

Joh: Wheee!

J twins: **Dances**

**Warning: **This fanfiction is **yaoi. **I'm running out of creative ways to pre-warn the **yaoi**-haters to turn away from this **yaoi** fic, and also, they are becoming a nuisance in my opinion. But I feel as though I'm obliged to warn them, so be thankful that I continue to make them. **Yaoi**-haters: here's your regular warning:

_**WARNING! YAOI AHEAD! WARNING! YAOI AHEAD!**_

_**WARNING! YAOI AHEAD! WARNING! YAOI AHEAD!**_

_**WARNING! YAOI AHEAD! WARNING! YAOI AHEAD!**_

This fic is dedicated to **_AmePiper_**,****because it was a request, and was _so_ patient while I was waiting for my computer to come back! And I'm _really_ sorry about the long wait! But I tried to get it done as quickly as possible…and it got erased a number of times. ****So thanks, and I hope you enjoy!

_On_ with da fic!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ren restrained yet another moan that threatened to escape his lips as a hot mouth covered his again, while another softly attacked down the soft skin of his throat.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Ren mumbled when his mouth was freed from the other, a blush painted across his features. Hao smirked proudly down at the Tao, running his hands through Ren's tongari, eventually pulling the tongari out of place so that his purple locks fell about his shoulders. The assault on his neck stopped, as Yoh sat back to admire Ren along with Hao.

"Well, you couldn't choose, so we needed another option," Hao explained simply, shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, Yoh happily nodding in agreement, bouncing slightly on the mattress. Ren smiled. Could you blame him? How could he choose between the distinctive differences of the twins' personalities: Hao's seductiveness and Yoh's adorable antics?

Ren was suddenly yanked from his thoughts when he felt a mouth take him in. His eyes widened, and his entire body tensed. Yoh leant down and traced his tongue down the scar on Ren's chest, grinning to himself as he felt a violent shudder racking down Ren's spine at the unfamiliar sensation. The youngest shaman's eyes had long since closed, and he was moaning again -- loudly. He had absolutely _no_ idea of how much of a turn on this was for the Asakura twins.

Hao gently teased Ren's member with his tongue, before swallowing hard, tightening the muscles in his throat as much as he could. Ren gasped his name loudly, and he smirked, taking Ren more fully into his mouth. Yoh had moved back up to Ren's neck, and Ren could tell that the younger twin was giving him a _third_ love bite.

"Wh-what about you two? Isn't this a th-threesome?" Ren managed to moan, the combination of Hao below his waist and Yoh's treatment on his neck too much. The twins pulled away from him, and blinked at each other. Hao smirked, and with a growl he launched himself at his brother, causing Yoh to let out an abrupt yelp of surprise before Hao's lips smothered it.

Hao easily pinned Yoh's arms over his head with one arm, and kissed him more deeply, his free hand moving to Yoh's hair, letting his fingers entangle themselves in it. Yoh moaned loudly into Hao's mouth, arching his back up slightly lifting a hand to the back of Hao's head closer to push their mouths even closer together. Unbeknownst to each other, each was reluctantly admitting to himself that right now, he could understand why Ren couldn't choose between them.

When the two finally pulled away from each other, they were panting heavily, and grinning broadly at each other. The two turned their attention back to the youngest shaman, and Ren only had enough time to blink before Yoh pulled him up against himself, locking their lips in a kiss for a change. Ren sighed against Yoh's lips and closed his eyes, kissing back.

Hao quickly stuck his fingers into his mouth, and sucked on them before moving closer behind Ren. The motion caused Yoh to open his eyes, and when they made eye contact, Hao nodded his head towards Yoh's hand resting on Ren's shoulder. Yoh immediately moved his hands to Ren's waist, deepening their kiss by forcing his tongue into Ren's mouth, a pleasant shiver running down his spine when Ren's tongue slid against his.

Ren would have bucked his hips when Hao suddenly slipped a finger into him, had Yoh not firmly gripped his waist when he watched his onii-chan. stopping the motion before it could start,

Hao moved his lips to Ren's ear, murmuring quietly into it when he heard Ren whimper softly into Yoh's mouth when he added another digit along with the first. Hao slowly spread his two fingers apart, moving them in a scissor-like motion. Ren pulled away from Yoh and cried out in pain when Hao added a final finger. Yoh hurriedly clasped his hand over Ren's lips just as his brother splayed his fingers, causing Ren to let out a soft scream. Hao removed his fingers and left apologetic butterfly kisses at the base of Ren's neck.

Hao eyes Yoh again, and Yoh obediently lay down, and, making sure Ren was making eye contact with him, smiled coyly before taking him halfway into his mouth. Hao chuckled at the mixed look of shock and unbelievable pleasure that appeared on Ren's face before he grabbed Ren's hips and swiftly thrust into him. Ren yelped, and clenched his fists tightly. Yoh took the Chinese fully into his mouth as Hao started a slow rhythm, causing Ren to let out a gasp of mixed pain and pleasure. Ren blinked before he gradually leaned forward.

Yoh's chocolate eyes widened in shock as he felt Ren tentatively take him into his mouth. He'd been so focused on making _Ren_ feel better, that he hadn't remembered that _he_ was a part of this. But that was Yoh for you.

Yoh moaned softly, letting the obviously unsure Tao that he was doing more than okay, and Ren's movements with his tongue instantly become more confidant. Hao bit his lip, restraining from moving at a faster rhythm without Ren's consent.

"Hao, go faster," Ren mumbled suddenly, causing Hao to sigh in relief before he obliged, thrusting quickly into the younger shaman.

"Hao!" Ren groaned, his throat clenching tightly, and causing Yoh to gasp in turn.

"Oh God," Hao muttered, feeling sweat trickling down his cheek but ignoring it completely, now totally lost in his pleasure.

Yoh merely moaned softly as he came, but panted loudly. Ren immediately swallowed, obviously surprised that Yoh had come first. He tensed up suddenly, as he felt Hao thrust in deeper, hitting something that sent a jolt of electricity up his spine.

"Haooo," he moaned loudly, closing his eyes in pleasure. Hao, taking that as a good sign, slammed into him again, causing both of their releases. Hao pulled out of Ren forcefully, and the two fell forward (Yoh had been smart, and moved as soon as he felt Hao moving away). The three lay there sprawled out on the bed, catching their breath. Yoh, who had gained back the most energy (which really wasn't any), pulled the sheet that had fallen off the mattress over them. Hao and Yoh gingerly pulled Ren between them, obviously satiated.

Yoh pushed away Ren's bangs that were plastered to his forehead with sweat, and smiled, kissing him on the cheek as Hao kissed on the other.

"I love you, Ren," Yoh smiled. Hao rolled his eyes, and wrapped an arm possessively around Ren's waist.

"Well, I love you _more,_ Ren," he announced. Yoh pouted.

"Heey-"

"Shut up and let me sleep," Ren said sleepily, but paused.

"On second thought, give each other a good night kiss first," he smiled evilly. Hao and Yoh rolled their eyes, but grinned at each other before kissing briefly. Ren tsked loudly.

"Now, I _know_ you two can do better than that," he said teasingly. Hao grabbed the back of Yoh's head, and pulled him into a hot kiss, forcing his tongue through Yoh's lips. Yoh moaned despite himself, and kissed back. They pulled away, having kissed each other longer than anticipated. Ren smirked tiredly, and pulled the two down beside him. "I love you--" Ren turned to the side, and kissed Yoh softly, Yoh kissing back lovingly. He pulled away and turned to face Hao, and kissed him. Hao, being the horny pyro he is (A/N: and we all know and love) immediately tried to deepen it, but Ren pulled away, leaving Hao pouting.

"--And I love you," Ren said quietly but firmly. Hao rolled his eyes playfully, and got more comfortable on the bed. Ren sighed in contentment, and closed his eyes, happy for the peace.

Then, just as he was drifting off the sleep--

"I love him more."

"Nu-uh, Onii-chan!"

"SHARE, BAKAS!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jessie: Sooo…yeah, how was it? My first official threesome posted.

Joh: _I _thought it was good, Jessie-chan!

Jessie: **Huggles** Aww, thanks Sis!

Pleaaaase review, cuz I don't know what you thought unless you tell me! Hope you enjoyed it at least somewhat, **_AmePiper._** I tried, I really did! Again, I _really_ hope you liked it, and don't absolutely despise me now…**Sweatdrops** Oh yes…everyone else, remember to press da pretty button… What? It's prettyful to meee!

Oh yeah…HaoxRenxYoh ROCKS!

\/\/\/\/\/\/


End file.
